


Teacher's Pet

by danbaihe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), OT8, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Violence, fluff???, ghoul!hyunjin, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe
Summary: “If I’m so special to you why am I a secret?”  Hyunjin asked one day, the day before finals started, and Katsu was taken off guard by the question.  He laughed rather awkwardly, looking away from the other as he wrote on the chalkboard.“I’m married.”  Was the professor’s reply.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Original Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 48





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> lol

Katsu Ito knew this was wrong. He was a professor at this college, he didn’t just come here to flirt with every pretty boy that stepped into his office. He taught Japanese at Tokyo’s international school. He wasn’t just a fool, he was a fool who actively tried to stop being one and was failing miserably at it.

Hwang Hyunjin.

Korean.

Born and raised in Japan.

He was only at the international school because he helped kids from Korea adjust to Japan. Every summer and every other winter breaks between college semesters he would go to South Korea to see his friends and family. Katsu knew this, because, well, it was common information for Hyunjin’s classmates to talk about. Despite the Korean name, the younger went by Kaede in school. It was easier for his classmates to remember, and he didn’t feel forced to explain his name every time he greeted someone. Katsu knew this, because, well, Hyunjin had visited his office every morning for two weeks.

It was only polite that he helped a student, of course. Hyunjin never took international Japanese classes, but he did take the ones required of every Japanese student, and added them onto his classes in college because he was going to move to Korea and wanted to remember the language years later. That’s what he told Mr. Ito, anyways.

But then he would go from sitting in the chair across from Mr. Ito’s to sit on the desk. Sometimes, if Hyunjin wanted to, he would open the window, and smoke. Katsu could do nothing about this- or rather, he didn’t want to. Hyunjin looked pretty when he smoked, and he knew it.

He was a great student too- although that should hold no weight in Katsu’s inner turmoil. He had other good students. They didn’t press their college professor against the chalkboard in the front of the room and ask him to take them out on a date. They didn’t pout when Katsu stopped calling them his “bunny”. He knew this was wrong. He knew this was so wrong and he wanted to distance himself from it but he was in too deep.

He _loved_ Hwang Hyunjin.

He loved Kaede.

“If I’m so special to you why am I a secret?” Hyunjin asked one day, the day before finals started, and Katsu was taken off guard by the question. He laughed rather awkwardly, looking away from the other as he wrote on the chalkboard. 

“I’m married.” Was the professor’s reply.

“I know. But you can show me off without having to say we’re dating or something.” Hyunjin said, hopping off his seat on his professor’s desk, wrapping his arms around the older, hugging him from behind. Katsu continued to write, sighing as he felt the other’s arms around his torso. It was nice, but the two had already talked about this before.

“No one would think it’s weird if a professor and a student went out for coffee after graduation.” Hyunjin said, voice quiet and close to Katsu’s ear. He had been bugging the professor about it for weeks now. He had to give in didn’t he? He couldn’t say no could he?

“I’ll think about it bunny.” Katsu said, glancing back at a smiling Hyunjin, who, satisfied, kissed Katsu’s cheek and let go, humming.

“Okay!~” He singsonged, laughing a little. 

Katsu glanced at the time.

“Please return to your seat, office hours start in five minutes, and class starts in thirty. I need to prepare.” He said

“Of course, professor.”

Hyunjin didn’t try to hide the smile in his voice. 

He slid back to his seat, and the five minutes ticked by so easily, Katsu distracted by the scratching of Hyunjin’s pen against paper as he poured over the class’s textbook. Damn him for being studious. Having good grades makes this so much worse.

The sound of the door sliding startled the teacher out of his thoughts, he looking up to see two of his students. Hyunjin must’ve noticed they came in as well, because he was the first to speak.

“Oh? Haruto? Juri?” Hyunjin smiled at his friends entering the classroom.

“Yoooo!~ Jinjin!” Haruto had a smile on his face, Hyunjin scrunched his nose up. “Just choose between Hyunjin or Kaede loser.” He retorted, Haruto laughing as he made his way to his friend, patting him on the back. Juri looked done with both of them.

“Yeah, you guys were less annoying in highschool, I’m not gonna lie.” She said, walking to sit next to them. She bowed to their professor as she passed him, greeting him. “Good morning professor Ito!” She said, smiling.

“Goodmorning Juri. Ready for finals?”

Juri made a face.

“Don’t remind me, I hate the idea of them.” She said, slumping into her seat. Hyunjin laughed.

“That’s because you’re gonna freak out again huh?” He said, rolling his eyes at the other. Juri was a notoriously bad test taker.

She looked frustrated at the other. “I won’t!! I’m just- you know….no one likes tests these days.” She said, and Haruto laughed. “Just admit you suck at test taking and go.” He said, shaking his head.

For a moment, Hyunjin and Katsu locked eyes.

Hyunjin licked his lips.

Finals came and went. Hyunjin had of course, scored one of the highest in the entire university. His classmates were sad to see him leave, and he assured them he was sad to see them go too. Katsu watched him, remembering one of the talks they had in his office.

“I just… People are exhausting. I hate socializing as much as I do but everyone thinks I’m super nice.” Hyunjin said, leaning over as he smoked out the window. Karsu didn’t have the heart to tell him he should stop smoking.

“Like, yeah, I’m nice, but a break is nicer. I’m too exhausted to really see the good in anyone anymore. I just associate them with being tiring.” Hyunjin said, sighing.

“Do you find me tiring, bunny?” Katsu questioned, and Hyunjin perked up at the question, looking back and chuckling as he smiled.

“Of course not silly! I wouldn’t be telling you if I did.” Hyunjin said, stubbing out the cigarette and closing the window, crossing the classroom in quick movements, shamelessly sliding down onto Katsu’s lap.

“Kaede- We’re on school property-”

“We’re always on school property. Finals are coming up soon- why don’t we go to a movie together or something? Say we met by chance?” Hyunjin asked, hands feeling up his teacher’s shirt. Katsu pulled away, sighing.

“Kaede, the risk is too great. Please…” He sighed softly. Hyunjin was cold to the touch. He always had been. But there was something inherently electrifying about the way he moved his fingers over Katsu’s button up.

“Is the risk too great or are you just apocalypse planning in case your wife finds out?” Hyunjin asked, voice low in a whisper as he leaned in, lips brushing against Katsu’s jaw. The professor had gently pushed him back, Hyunjin looked hurt, and Katsu regretted it. “Just a few kisses. Then you go home, okay bunny?” He asked, not wanting Hyunjin to get upset. He cared for him, he really did.

Now, watching him and his university mates exchange presents and wishing each other a good next semester and good breaks, Katsu realized his feelings were still the same for the 20 year old.

He also realized that Hyunjin was smiling at his friends the same way he smiled at Katsu when they had that conversation.

Hyunjin looked to the lighter, slowly lifting his thumb so that the flame would disappear, before pressing down on the metal piece again, the flame reappearing, a small burst of light and heat. He repeated this motion, watching the flame burn in the moonlight, face expressionless as he spoke.

“Hey- next week is the first week of summer break, and it’s the last week I’ll be in Japan for awhile. I want to see you.” His voice sounded so urgent, so hopeful, it was almost convincing- if he hadn’t been looking at his emotionless reflection of the balcony window, he would’ve been convinced.

“...Alright Kaede. But this is our last meetup okay? After you go to Korea we shouldn’t contact each other anymore.” Katsu said, sounding tired.

“Of course professor. Should we say...Wednesday? The Anteku cafe? They serve good coffee.”

“Alright Kaede. I’ll see you Wednesday.”

“Alright. Bye.”

“Bye.”

The phone hung up.

Hyunjin slowly lowered his hand from his face, looking at the flame still.

A coffee date.

Typical.

“Kaede. How nice to see you here.” Katsu pretended like this wasn’t planned.

“Professor!” Hyunjin looked happy to see him. He smiled as he took his order from the counter. “It’s so nice to see you. Would you like to sit down with me?” Hyunjin asked. Kaede pretended to hesitate before ultimately agreeing, feeling uncomfortable with the stares some of the staff gave him.

“Of course.”

They talked for hours. Of course, under the pretense that they just ran into each other. Hyunjin didn’t get it, and Katsu almost slipped up and called him bunny, but Katsu told him it was for his safety if they got caught. Hyunjin just went with it.

“Ah, professor, what do you say we take these to go? There’s a nice park a few shops away I like to walk around.” Hyunjin said, smiling.

Fuck. Say no. This date was only supposed to be at the coffee shop. Say no.

“Of course. I don’t see why not.” He said, chuckling. “Do you need help with anything?” He asked as they gathered their things and paid. Hyunjin shook his head. “No thank you!” He said, humming.

They headed out with refills in to-go cups, walking in the park, continuing their conversation.

Hyunjin occasionally looked at shop windows, looking at one of them in surprise.

“Wow…” 

“Hmm? What is it?” Katsu asked, and Hyunjin tilted his head, pointing to the shop window. There sat a necklace. It had a simple silver chain, and on the end was a simple black circle pendant with a small red gem in the middle.

“It’s pretty.” Hyunjin commented. “I might come back to the store later.” He said, chuckling. He turned back to Katsu. “I think I’ll come back and get it later.” He said, smiling. Katsu looked at the necklace. It wasn’t super expensive.

“I’ll buy it.”

Hyunjin was surprised at the other’s offer. “What?” He asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“I’ll buy it.” Kaede repeated, taking Hyunjin’s hand and dragging him inside the store.

“Ah- are you sure? I can get it-”

“No- it’s fine, let me.”

The shop was silent as Katsu went around looking for the necklace in the place, Hyunjin listening to the tv.

‘The ghoul, showing similar signs of a separate ghoul known as ‘binge eater’, has also adopted the nickname. CCG has reported that this might be a sub-type of ghoul that are being referred to as ‘binge-eaters’, or as the original ghoul’s nickname. Bodies have been reported all over Japan, but Tokyo seems to be the current hotspot for the other binge-eating type, recently re-nicknamed ‘devouring claw’ because any remnants left over of the bodies seem to be torn by claws. The typical victim is anywhere between 5’9 and 6’1, male, dark colored hair, and between 144 lbs or 169.’

Hyunjin glanced from the tv to the clerk, who was looking at him worriedly. Hyunjin glanced at Katsu, who finished buying the necklace. Hyunjin cleared his throat and sipped his coffee. Katsu didn’t seem to be paying attention to the tv.

“Here.” His professor smiled, and handed him the necklace. Hyunjin forced himself to smile back, taking the necklace from the other’s hands and putting it on. “Thank you.” He said, smiling as they headed out the store.

“Ah...it’s getting late. How are you getting home?” Katsu asked, and Hyunjin checked the time. The sun was setting. “I guess I’ll be walking.” He commented. “None of the trains that ride to my apartment complex are out this late.” He explained.

“Do you want me to walk you there?” Katsu asked. Hyunjin gulped.

“No, it’s fine. Don’t you wanna not be suspicious to your wife? What are you gonna say if you come home late?” Hyunjin asked, distancing himself from Katsu slightly. Katsu noticed, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s fine, bunny. Let me walk you home.” He said, and Hyunjin seemed hesitant, before slowly nodding. “Mmm...okay.” He said, nodding.

Katsu held out his arm, and slowly, Hyunjin took it.

They walked for around forty minutes, the sun having long since set.

“Do you still live with your parents, Hyunjin?” Katsu questioned. Hyunjin shook his head.

“No. They’re in Korea. I’ll be seeing them tomorrow.” He said a bit awkwardly. They were down an alleyway now. Hyunjin seemed to be getting restless.

“Professor, you can drop me off here fine. I can handle myself.” Hyunjin said with a polite smile. Katsu furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you sure? How much longer of a walk is there?”

“Not long. Really, I can walk by myself.” Hyunjin said, starting to walk away with a small, simple goodbye, until Katsu grabbed his arm. He froze, turning back around. He laughed a bit awkwardly.

“Professor…?”

“You won’t call after this right?” Katsu asked, and Hyunjin paused again. This time though, it was not out of fear.

He laughed.

He laughed until it was loud cackling in the middle of the alleyway. Katsu was a little disturbed, and slowly, drew his hand back.

“Kaede…?”

“Do I hop like one?” Hyunjin asked, smiling. His smile looked crooked, his eyes wide. He wore a crazed expression. Stumbling slightly, he laughed again.

“What…?” Katsu was confused.

“Do I act like a bunny professor? Are you calling me a tiny little creature?” Hyunjin lurched forward, Katsu falling back. Hyunjin was on top of him within seconds, still wearing the same smile.

“Or perhaps...you find me arousing?” Hyunjin asked, chuckling at the notion. Katsu was shaking, unable to move out of fear.

In seconds, Hyunjin’s eyes were black, with red pupils, veins around his eyes pulsing red. Behind him is what looked like a dark red kakune. It was long, and flexible like most rinkaku. It looked like blades were up on the side of it, and at the tip, almost like a hand, but with blade-like tips for fingers.

Hyunjin leaned in, sniffing the other’s neck.

“It’s funny if it is...because...the thing I found most arousing about you…” He trailed off, licking Katsu’s cheek slightly.

“...was the way your blood smelled.”

Hyunjin didn’t hesitate to take a large bite out of the man, his screams echoing through the alleyway. Flesh tore into flesh, and Hyunjin took his time, not hesitating to play with his food, laughing all the while.

“You know..” He started, mouth now covered in blood. Katsu was barely conscious.

“...I was honored I was compared to the one, the only, binge-eater. She was kind of iconic, Rize. It’s really cool, you know…? And then they made a whole category just for eaters with the nickname! Just because of us two! That’s kind of empowering don’t you think?” Hyunjin asked, giggling as he licked his lips. “I’ve been so hungry. I almost resorted to cannibalism again. Wasn’t good, but I’ve had worse.” He said, sighing.

His face went emotionless quickly.

“Oh yeah...thanks for the necklace.”

Those were the last words Katsu heard before he was devoured by the ghoul.

**Author's Note:**

> im  
> tired


End file.
